memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alyssa Ogawa
Nurse Alyssa Ogawa was a Starfleet officer aboard the , and later, the . She was one of the head nurses in the ship's sickbay, assigned there in 2367 as an ensign. ( ) Upon recommendation of Dr. Beverly Crusher, she was promoted to lieutenant junior grade in 2370. ( ) Ogawa became a senior sickbay staff member, and would make reports to the senior staff in Crusher's absence. ( ) Duties and responsibilities Nurse Ogawa helped Dr. Crusher develop a way to stop the metamorphosis of the Tarchannen III aliens in 2367. ( ) She was also present during several surgeries involving the Trill ambassador Odan, which were the first Federation observations of the Trill symbiont. ( ) Alyssa was one of the many crewmembers to fall victim to the psychotrophically addictive effects of the Ktarian game when it was introduced to the Enterprise. ( ) She was the nurse on hand for the first use of the genitronic replicator, during the risky surgery on Lieutenant Worf's spinal column. ( ) Ogawa brought several pieces of medical equipment to the Enterprise bridge in order to monitor Captain Jean-Luc Picard's condition while he was knocked unconscious by a Kataan probe in late 2368. ( ) In 2369, Ogawa assisted Dr. Crusher in performing an autopsy on Joshua Kelly, an engineer from the . ( ) Shortly following this incident, she helped treat Deanna Troi after she became a receptacle for Ambassador Ves Alkar's psychic "waste." ( ) ]]Ogawa took part in the relief effort to Tagra IV in 2369. She helped Amanda Rogers pack a shipment of tricorders for transport to the planet. ( ) Ogawa helped investigate the mysterious deaths of Doctors Jo'Bril and Reyga in 2369. ( ) Ogawa was one of the few junior officers who knew of the Cardassian defector Joret Dal's presence aboard the Enterprise, as she helped Dr. Crusher treat his serious injuries. She was ordered not to discuss what she knew of Joret with anyone. ( ) .]]In 2370, Ogawa treated Commander William T. Riker's back after he had rolled onto Cyprion cactus during a date with Rebecca Smith. ( ) She also helped evacuate sickbay and care for injured crewmembers following the crash of the Enterprise-D saucer section on Veridian III in 2371. ( ) Ogawa was promoted to full lieutenant by 2373 and was posted to the new USS Enterprise-E. During the ship's trip to 2063, she helped evacuate sickbay after the Borg began to overrun the ship. ( ) Personal relationships Friendships Alyssa was friends with several other junior officers and civilians on the ship, including Sam Lavelle, Taurik, the late Sito Jaxa, and Ten Forward waiter Ben. The group often played poker together. Sito departed the Enterprise on a covert mission with Joret Dal in 2370. Lavelle asked Ogawa if she knew any details about the mission, but Ogawa refused to reveal any information. Ogawa was saddened and upset when Sito was lost while returning from the mission. Lavelle felt guilty for accepting a promotion that he competed for with Ensign Sito, but Ogawa assured him that Sito would have been proud and happy for him. ( ) Beverly Crusher also considered Ogawa a friend. Beverly took interest in Alyssa's love life ( ) and was concerned when she noticed Ogawa's future husband, Andrew Powell, with another woman in Ten Forward shortly before they announced their engagement. ( ) Ogawa risked her own career when Dr. Crusher was relieved of duty for performing an autopsy on Dr. Reyga, violating the Ferengi death ritual and the Prime Directive. Crusher wanted to continue investigating, and was unable to access the needed autopsy files. Ogawa used her authorization to provide Crusher with the information, realizing that the vindication of Reyga and his work on the metaphasic shielding was very important to Crusher. ( ) Alyssa also seemed to know Beverly's son, Wesley Crusher. ( ) Romance Ogawa briefly dated a fellow Enterprise-D crewmember in 2368. They took a holodeck trip to the Champs Elysees, and he invited her to Risa. Ogawa wasn't sure if she was ready for the uninhibited atmosphere of that planet, and Dr. Crusher suggested Tavela Minor as an alternate destination. ( ) Ogawa dated Ensign Markson in early 2370, a relationship which became the subject of gossip between Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard. ( ) Ogawa began seeing Lieutenant Andrew Powell later that year. Around the time of midyear crew evaluations, Alyssa worried that she and Andrew were growing apart. He began putting in many overtime hours and the couple did not spend much time together. However, Andrew proposed to her, much to her surprise and delight. They announced the engagement after the evaluations. ( ) The couple conceived a child shortly thereafter. The baby saved the life of the entire Enterprise crew when the ship was ravaged by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. Commander Data was able to extract natural immune barriers in the amniotic fluid from the pregnancy, which was used to cure the condition. During the crisis, Ogawa de-evolved to a lifeform resembling a primate. ( ) She would give birth to the child in 2371. , so it can be assumed that the child was born sometime prior to that film. The child's gender was never revealed.}} Alternate timelines and realities Ogawa was part of the illusory future created by the alien Barash to fool Commander Riker in 2367. She was still Dr. Crusher's assistant in sickbay aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Ogawa was a full doctor and chief medical officer of an Enterprise-D in an alternate quantum reality observed by Worf in 2370. She informed Worf and Data that Geordi La Forge had perished as a result of a Cardassian attack. ( ) In an alternate 2370, Ogawa's baby was lost after she was exposed to the energies of an anti-time eruption. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Movies ** ** Background information Ogawa was first seen in as part of Riker's illusory future. Although actress Patti Yasutake believed she would not be called back after this episode, the character appeared again, this time with a first name, in (although credited simply as "Nurse") and was given a last name in . Yasutake wasn't originally scheduled to appear in the fifth season episode as the original call sheet features Wil Wheaton and two background performers during this turbolift scene, filmed on Friday on Paramount Stage 9. Her first name was spelled "Alissa" in the scripts of , and but "Alyssa" in , , , and . Ogawa was named by Star Trek: The Next Generation budget estimator Suzi Shimizu at the request of script coordinator Eric A. Stillwell. She decided on the first name of Alyssa, after her daughter, and Ogawa, after Shimizu's maiden name. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 336) Although her origins were not mentioned on-screen, Alyssa may be Japanese descent as her name and Yasutake's own heritage suggests. In 1993, Hallmark aired a television commercial in North America featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who is seen questioning the shipboard computer about the features of the USS Enterprise-D "Keepsake" ornament. Apocrypha Nurse Ogawa featured as a supporting character in the Marvel Comics one-shot crossover special "Star Trek: Telepathy War". She is also a main character in the Star Trek: Titan series of novels. Her child is also featured, revealed to be a boy named Noah. In The Genesis Wave, Book Three, the child is a girl named Suzi. In the Titan books it is mentioned that Ogawa's husband, Andrew Powell, died during the Dominion War at the Battle of Rigel. External link * de:Alyssa Ogawa fr:Alyssa Ogawa ja:アリサ・オガワ es:Alyssa Ogawa Ogawa, Alyssa Ogawa, Alyssa Ogawa, Alyssa Ogawa, Alyssa Ogawa, Alyssa